Our Hope
by Crossmanc1
Summary: Fourteen years ago, Karai and Leo ran away together, leaving there families clueless of them and their children, now fourteen years later twins Leonardo and Ayaka are ninjas along side their parents trying to hide from the force their mother fought with years ago and with Ayaka falling in love with a traitor Foot ninja. Will this family survive?
1. Meeting the kids

…...Karai's pov…...

I was talking to my lover Leonardo, I couldn't call him what he really was to me, my soul mate, the love of my life, we were talking about our two miracles.

"Karai where will we go? My sister is trying to help but even her mystic actions are limited. My father and brothers will make me take the kids and then forbid me to see you." I growled at that.

"I know Leo, my father would make me do the same except I will be forced to sell the kids to Stockman." We both growled at that.

"If the kids are like me, we will have to hide."

"What of April and Casey? Have they thought of anything?" I have hope in them.

"Yea the farmhouse, what do you think?"

"Perfect, but doesn't your family go there on vacation?"

"April and Casey will put an end to that."

"Alright, we leave tomorrow night." He nodded and left, I went to bed feeling my children kicking my organs. I woke up and put on my usual outfit but wrapping my stomach to hide it from my father and the Foot. I walked to the library to read, my new habit to avoid my father luckily the day went by without problem and Leo and I escaped without problem.

….four and a half months July fourth later an hour after birth…

I held our son, Leonardo Takeshi Hakoda Hamato and Leo held our daughter Ayaka Joelle Keiko Hamato, Ayaka was like me a human and Leonardo like his father was a mutant turtle, Ayaka was already showing signs of being a daddy's girl and Leonardo a momma's boy not that I can complain, I spoke to Leo.

"I want more."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in a few years. They are not going to cry much."

"I know, Karai, she has blond hair."

"She will, I am a natural blond."

"Oh."

…..fourteen years later Ayaka's pov…

My twin Leonardo came into my room when I was talking on the phone with my mom who was in Japan on business. I put it on speaker and mom spoke.

"I miss you two so much. I'll be home in two days. How's Yoshi?" Yoshi was our four year old brother, mom was pregnant again.

"He's fine mom."

"Have you two been keeping up on your studies and training?" Leonardo answered.

"Yes mom do you think Aya would let me?"

"No. How's Leo?" I knew she was asking about my dad.

"Good, but please hurry dad cooks." She laughed.

"Order out then." We said our good-byes and hung up, Leonardo left probably to play a video game. I looked around my white and yellow room and my dad came in and sat on my bed I was sitting in my yellow lounge chair, yellow and white were my favorite colors and white was my bandana color which I am using as a headband but back to reality my dad spoke.

"Ayaka, I know how hard it is to be the leader, I was the leader for my four brothers. You're lucky little one you got to choose I didn't." He said the last sentence quickly to get his mind off his family. He had to leave his family to keep us safe and same with mom.

"I know, princess, but I still can't. When is your mother coming home?"

"In two days, mom said to order out."

"Ok, Chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese, tonight, pizza, tomorrow." He nodded and left. I got up and walked to Yoshi's room he was asleep, so I walked down stairs and heard Leonardo yelling at a TurtleTitan19, for a video gamer he is an idiot. I grabbed my bo staff and walked outside, my brother and I were trained in two weapons, I was trained with twin katanas and the bo staff, he was trained with nunchucks and Sais but back to reality I walked into the forest and balanced myself on my bo staff and began meditating I heard a voice.

"It always makes me proud, to see a young person meditating, it cleans the soul." I opened my eyes and saw my meditation partner Splinter he's a mutant rat that lives in the sewers of New York City.

"Splinter, you always say that." He does, his spirit form laughed.

"I know, but I am glad. You remind me of my eldest son Leonardo, Ayaka. He always enjoyed meditating and training. Then he disappeared and I haven't seen him in fourteen years. I miss him, so does his brothers, I still have hope that he will return, but his brothers have given up they're hope. Oh and happy birthday."

"I don't know how you feel, but my mom leaves for business for two months, a lot and my dad tries to cook, but he can't cook, so I end up cooking, my twin's lazy and has anger issues, so he's no help. Oh and thank you."

"Sometimes, it is hard but I know he is alive somewhere, and that gives me the will to live."

"I agree, my father refuses to talk about his family and brothers, like you said it helps to talk about the people but my dad still refuses to talk about them."

"It is sometimes hard, Ayaka. What is his name?"

"Leonardo." He looked worried

"What does he look like?"

"He is a leaf colored, mutant turtle." A look of recognition was in his eyes.

"How old is he?"

"Thirty two."

"What is your last name?"

"Hamato." His spirit form smiled.

"Could we come and see you?"

"Yeah why?

"I believe you are my grand-child."

"Really?"

"Yes. Where do you live?" I told him the address and he said his family and him would be there in a week. We said good-bye and his spirit form dissipated and a car pulled into the drive way and I recognized it as my aunt I grabbed my bo staff and ran along the car and it stopped by the house and my Aunt Angel stepped out and hugged me.

"Happy birthday Ayaka. How old are you now?"

"Fourteen."

"Has your father remembered?"

"Yes this morning, before training he said happy birthday to us and Leonardo is in the living room. Who's in the car?"

"You'll see and put that up! It's your birthday, relax!" We walked in I put my staff up. Leonardo just noticed Aunt Angel he ran to her and hugged her she said happy birthday to him and she grabbed both of our arms and dragged us out side and covered our eyes and said something.

"Okay come on out." She uncovered our eyes and we saw someone.


	2. birthday party part 1

She uncovered our eyes and there was our mother, we ran up to her and hugged her. She spoke to us.

"My children, do you really think I would miss your birthday?" We shook our heads. Leonardo spoke.

"Can we still have Chinese for dinner tonight?"

"Yes." Aunt Angel spoke.

"Karai I got to go your father will notice my absence." She left. Dad screamed from inside the house.

"Ayaka Joelle Keiko Hamato, come here now!" I ran inside and saw dad still in meditation form with the spirit form of Splinter in front of him I sat next to him and crossed my legs. I needed to get on his good side and fast.

"Yes daddy?" Batting my eyelashes and sticking my lip out.

"Ayaka that worked when you were five not know and I came in here to meditate and guess who came up in my usually quiet meditation zone?" Isn't it obvious? Can he not see him?

"Master Splinter?"

"Yes, what did you tell him?"

"He asked me to describe you and I did."

"Ayaka, do you know who I am?" Does he not know?

"Hamato Leonardo, married to Hamato Karai, ninja master, father of fourteen year old twins Leonardo Takeshi Hakoda Hamato and Ayaka Joelle Keiko Hamato and four year old Yoshi Akio Haru Hamato, mutant turtle, thirty two years old. Isn't that who you are?" Both males chuckled.

"Yes Ayaka that is who I am. I think it's time to tell you two the story of your birth. It was nice to see you and yes you may come see us. But only you, Venus will bring you."

"Leonardo did she say Hamato Karai?"

"Got to go." Master Splinter dissipated. Mom and Leonardo came in, dad noticed mom and ran to her spun her around and kissed her, I whispered in Leonardo's ear.

"Luckily she's out of the morning sickness stage." He nodded and dad spoke to mom.

"Karai I think it's time to tell them." She nodded and we sat around the living room I sat in an armchair and Leonardo sat on the floor in front of me I began braiding his long black hair, I had blond hair with black tips. Mom and dad sat on the couch holding each other's hands mom started.

"I was born in Japan thirty three years ago, and I was orphaned at three, a year later a man adopted me, his name was Oruku Saki, he raised me in the ways of ninjitsu but he left out the noble things, when I was fourteen I became one of the leaders of the Foot, three years later we had our first real enemy or enemies, four mutant turtles," She smiled at dad when she said that, "we fought and tried to kill them for months but the day after I turned nineteen, your father, the leader came to make a peace treaty but instead we professed our love for each other and that was the night you two were conceived, four months later we ran away and his friends, your Aunt April and Uncle Casey said we could move here and five months later you were born on this day. Any questions?" Leonardo took his chance.

"Why did you leave your families?" Dad spoke.

"It's still a touchy subject, time for my story. I was a pet shop turtle, I was bought by a little boy ,along with my brothers and sister, but something happened, when he was walking home, and all five of us ended up in the sewer and we were found by a Japanese domesticated rat, Splinter, he pulled us out of the ooze, we fell into and put us in a coffee can and brought us to his burrow and the next morning all six of us tripled in size, we soon started growing normally and soon Splinter found a book, on the Renaissance artists and their work and we were named, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and, Venus. We were trained in ninjitsu and seventeen years later, we were allowed to go top-side as we called it and started fighting crime, mostly the Foot and a gang called the Purple Dragons, the Foot was lead by Oruku Saki and his daughter Oruku Karai and one day I went to the base for a treaty and Karai and I confessed our love for each other and that night you two were conceived. We left our families because they would have made us either leave the other and take the kids and in your mothers case sell you to science or in my case raise you alone." We nodded. I spoke.

"So basically Romeo and Juliet without the dieing?" Mom spoke.

"Yes. In a way."

"Cool." Yoshi came in and saw mom and he ran to her, she picked him up and spoke to him.

"My youngest turtle, how are you?" He spoke.

"Mommy, mommy I made pooh-pooh." She got up and ran to the bathroom then walked back she sighed in relief.

"That commercial shouldn't be on TV." We all laughed. I yanked Leonardo's braid. He spoke.

"Ouch, Aya, that hurt."

"Don't move." I finished. And tied a black ribbon around it and let it down. He got up and went upstairs. Mom had me sit in front of her and she began braiding my waist-length hair, my dad went downstairs to the dojo and I turned on the news. Aunt April was talking about the newest crimes in New York City a voice came from upstairs.

"Damn you TurtleTitan19!" My mom screamed upstairs.

"Leonardo Takeshi Hakoda Hamato, watch your language!"

"Yes mom." The phone rang so mom answered it.

"Hey Venus, what's up?" Oh my Aunt Venus, dad's sister. I could hear both sides.

"Karai, I need your help."

"What?"

"We have a traitor to the Foot and he needs a place to stay."

"Okay, how old?"

"Fifteen."

"He can stay here, we have a spare bed in Leonardo's room. When will you arrive?"

"Tonight."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." She hung up and finished braiding my hair and tied it with a white ribbon I stood and pulled my white bandana over my eyes and adjusted my shorts and fixed my tank-top and walked down-stairs into the basement where we set up a dojo I began hitting the training dummy, I felt hands on my shoulders and I was gently pulled back I turned around and there was my father he stood seven feet in front of me I braced my self and he ran at me I moved out of the way and he turned around and ran at me, I kicked him in his gut, he ran at me again and I flipped him, he got up and we bowed to each other. He spoke to me.

"You are going to be a good ninja, Ayaka. You tried to avoid a fight then when you saw a fight was coming you defended yourself instead of fighting. Even without your weapons you defeated me, I'm getting old."

"No your not, I'm just getting better."

"True. Ayaka what are your weapons?"

"An extension one's body, mind and skill."

"Good, Ayaka, what are ninjas?"

"Ancient Japanese warriors, who trained in ninjitsu, to protect their families, crops and towns, they were usually farmers and merchants." Leonardo tried to sneak in without notice but failed.

"Good, Ayaka, what is ninjitsu?"

"Ninjitsu is the way of mind and body, it is usually used to protect and self defense, it is often mistaken with the ways of the samurai."

"Good, Ayaka what does your first and second middle name mean?" He always ends our training with this.

"Ayaka means colorful flower or petal and Keiko means respectful child."

"Good continue with the practice dummy."

…...Leonardo Takeshi's pov…

"Good continue with the practice dummy." She did. Stupid goody two shoes older sister.

"Leonardo would you care to explain why you were late for training?"

"Why do we have to train it's our birthday?"

"Ayaka would you care to explain?" She did still hitting the dummy.

"Because we have to keep training to keep in body and in mind."

"Oh come on that's stupid!"

"Leonardo fifty flips and then meditate for an hour to think about it. Ayaka your relived from training." She nodded and left my father followed but stopped at the door.

"I'll be back in two hours if your not here, you will have to do fifty more." He left and I began.

…...Ayaka's pov…...

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar and sat at the bar and started eating. My mom came in.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"I was going to start on Leonardo's cake your's is already done. But I don't know what colors or what to put on it. Where is he?"

"In the dojo being punished for being late and speaking out."

"Oh, punishment?"

"Fifty flips and meditating for an hour to think about what he did."

"Oh do you know?"

"Orange and red and the usual. Please tell me dad did not make the cakes."

"No I did and I decorated yours and made the frosting, I'm not stupid." Dad came in.

"Harsh, Karai, harsh." She kissed him.

"You know you love me."

"Oh yes I do." Gag. Leonardo came through my mind. Twin telepathy is on a new level for us.

"Sis, sis help me."

"No Leonardo, take your punishment."

"But I have a game match with TurtleTitan19. In ten minutes."

"Too bad. I have to deal with mom and dad making out in the kitchen." I waved him off and mom handed me the two bowls of frosting and I colored the frosting and spoke to dad.

"He's using our twin telepathy, to try to get out of his punishment."

"I'll take care of him." Dad left and mom passed me the cake and I started frosting the cake with the orange, mom ordered dinner I finished and mom handed me the frosting bag and I put the red frosting in the bag and started frosting it I wrote in the middle, _Happy 14th Birthday Leonardo Takeshi Hakoda. _I put a little turtle in each corner and it was done. I went to lean back and I ended up on the floor. My mom laughed then helped me up.

"Oh Ayaka, what are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know. Mom why am I the odd ball?" She continued putting the dishes away.

"Ayaka what do you mean?"

"I'm the only human kid and the only one not named after someone."

"I'm going to be honest with you kid, I do not know."

"It's just weird." There was three knocks on the door.

"I know can you get the door?"

"Yup." I walked to the door and opened it and there was my Aunt Venus with a black haired boy, that looked a little older than me and was cute. My mom called.

"Is it the Chinese food?"

"No I doubt Aunt Venus is Chinese food." We all laughed and dad came to the door and they came in and dad closed the door and we sat in the living room. The boy spoke to me.

"You have orange frosting on your cheek." I wiped it off and onto my training clothes. Mom spoke to me.

"Go change." I walked upstairs and into my room and put on some white skinny jeans and a yellow tank-top and put my hair into a high ponytail and walked downstairs and saw my Uncle Leatherhead I ran and hugged him. Aunt Venus spoke.

"What am I chopped liver?" I hugged her and my brother came down-stairs after changing he was wearing black sweat-pants and a red tee-shirt he side-hugged Uncle Leatherhead and hugged Aunt Venus and stood next to me and then Aunt Venus spoke gesturing to the boy.

"This is Mayson Moon." My mom spoke to him. Gesturing to each one of us as she spoke.

"I'm Karai, this Ayaka, then there's my husband Leonardo we call Leo, then there's Leonardo, and my youngest Yoshi is napping upstairs." Mayson spoke.

"You're the lady from the picture on the Shredder's desk."

"Yes I am, I left when I was pregnant with Leonardo and Ayaka."

"Wow. It's a bit overwhelming, a month ago you were just a legend. Now wow." I spoke.

"You already said that."

"I know. Where will I sleep?" Mom spoke.

"Leonardo's room he has a spare bed." Leonardo just noticed.

"What?"

"Yes, Leonardo, do you want anymore flips today?"

"No. Come on Mayson I'll show you my room." They left and Leatherhead and dad went outside to work on the car and mom and Aunt Venus turned to me. Uh oh.


	3. birthday party part 2

….Ayaka's pov…...

They left and Leatherhead and dad went outside to work on the car and mom and Aunt Venus turned to me. Uh oh. If I told you being the only female child in the family was easy, I'd be lying. For me I am not only the only female child, but the only human child and the only teenager who's close to our parents and the only one who will talk to our parents about anything. But back to reality, mom spoke.

"Ayaka, you like Mayson, don't you?"

"No, I haven't gotten to get to know him yet." Aunt Venus spoke.

"Trust me, you will like him, he is a lot like you, he loves technology and training in ninjitsu, you two will get along great, as for Leonardo and Mayson not so much."

"I don't know, I barely know him and your pressing me to see if I like him, I mean, he is cute, but I don't know." Aunt Venus spoke.

"I thought your uncle was weird, when I met him."

"Really?"

"Yup, Karai what did you think of Leo?" Mom laughed and spoke.

"I thought he was a menace to the Foot, but definitely very cute, the night you two were conceived he stumbled and kept quoting random romantic movie quotes, it was quite funny actually." We all laughed and there was knock on the door mom answered it and spoke in Chinese to whoever was at the door and paid and got our food she set it on the table and called out.

"Dinner!" Everybody ran into the dining room and the only chair left was next to Mayson. Mom smiled at me. I sat down and Dad spoke to Mayson. We started eating.

"So Mayson, what do you want to do in life?"

"I want to be one of those it tech supports." Dad choked on his egg roll, so Mom hit him on the back of his shell.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"My brother was one and was violated over the phone." Aunt Venus spoke.

"I remember that, we found him in the fetal position and it took Leatherhead and Splinter to calm him down enough, so we could find out what was wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes, a guy thought that because his name was Donnie, he was a girl."

"Oh wow, well it's a good thing my name is Mayson. Huh?"

"I guess so." I went to get another box and my hand collided with Mayson's. We both turned away and blushed I grabbed the one behind it trying to not to be noticed, but failed. Mom and Aunt Venus smiled at me. Great, girl talk after dinner. We finished and mom and dad got up and went to the kitchen and came back with our cakes my cake was blue and purple with _Happy 14__th__ Birthday Ayaka Joelle Keiko_, with roses and turtles all over, it was really pretty. They sung Happy Birthday to us and we blew out the candles and we all got a piece of each cake and we began eating, when we finished mom pulled out a present and handed it to me, I opened it and it was a new bo staff.

"Thank you I needed it. Mine was getting too short."

"No problem sweet-heart." Mom passed Leonardo a gift. He opened it and it was a new game.

"Thanks mom! I love it." Dad handed Leonardo a gift he opened it and it was another game. Aunt Venus handed me a gift, I opened it and it was a new outfit.

"Thanks Aunt Venus, Uncle Leatherhead. I love it." They nodded. Aunt Venus handed Leonardo a gift and it was a new out fit.

"Thanks." Yoshi handed each of us a card, mine said Hapy birtdey Aka, Leonardo's said Hapy birtday Leoaro. I spoke.

"Thank you Yoshi I love it." Leonardo had a different idea.

"I hate it. Can't you learn to spell?" Yoshi ran off, I got up and followed him outside and into the forest he sat down and started crying I pulled Yoshi into a hug. I spoke.

"Leonardo, doesn't know anything Yoshi, I loved my card, he's just dumb." A voice came in.

"Touching, a kid comforting her turtle little brother." We turned and saw a man with metal armor with spikes on it behind him were around thirty ninjas.

"What do you want?" I stepped protectively in front of Yoshi.

"Easy, you." I felt a prick in my arm and I saw a dart in my arm and I blacked out. I woke up in what looked like a cell I saw Yoshi lying on me I gently shook him and he woke up and started crying I tried to comfort him but it wasn't working. My phone vibrated in my pocket I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ayaka where are you? Is Yoshi with you? Are you two okay?" It was my dad.

"Dad, I don't know it looks like a cell," All of a sudden the door blew off I pulled Yoshi closer to me. Three mutant turtles came in, they looked the same age as my dad, they had bandanas like my dad but they were red, purple and orange, "Dad, I think I might have just met my uncles."

"What happened?"

"The door blew off and three turtles like you walked in, I'll call you back." I hung up and put it in my pocket. The one in red spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ayaka and this is Yoshi."

"Okay come with us." Yoshi got up and the one in red picked him up I got up and there was a pain in my ankle and leg, I fell. The one in purple gently picked me up and they carried us out and into the sewer. They brought us to what looked like a home. The one in purple set me gently on the couch and began prodding my ankle. A voice called out.

"My sons what took you so long?" The one in red spoke.

"We found these two in the Foot headquarters." I put my self up on my elbows and saw Master Splinter. I spoke.

"Hey Splinter."

"Ayaka, what were you doing there?"

"We were kidnapped, Leonardo said something he shouldn't have and Yoshi ran into the forest I followed and we both ended up kidnapped."

"By who?"

"Well from what my mom described when I was little, the Shredder." He nodded and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Happy birthday."

"You already said that Splinter, but thanks." The one in purple spoke.

"It's broken, it's a clean break so you don't need to have surgery. I'll put a cast on it for you."

"Thanks," I rolled my pants leg up and my training scars made him gasp, "What?"

"Where'd you get those?"

"Training in ninjitsu, had to spar with my dad, my brother almost killed me whenever I sparred with him."

"Oh." He began putting the cast on.

"What's your guy's names?" The one in red spoke.

"I'm Raphael." The one that was in orange spoke.

"I'm Michelangelo, and the one that's putting the cast on your leg is Donatello." I thought of something.

"Do you guys have an older brother Leonardo, y'know six foot, leaf colored, thirty-two, disappeared fourteen years and five months ago?"

"Yes?"

"He's my dad," I signaled to Yoshi, "Well our dad." Yoshi gently poked my shoulder. I turned to him.

"Yea Yosh?"

"Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Probably, Squirt still in New Hampshire at the farmhouse."

"When can we go home?"

"I don't know."

"Why was Leonardo so mean?"

"I don't know, Squirt. I should really call my dad." They nodded I pulled out my phone and put it on speaker I dialed dad's number and he picked up.

"Hello?" Everybody's face lit up.

"Dad, it's me."

"Are you and Yoshi okay?"

"We're fine aside from a broken ankle on my part." Mom's voice came through.

"Oh Ayaka, what are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know." Just then my uncles got who it was.

"KARAI!"

"Yes?"

"What did you do to our brother?"

"Nothing. He's fine we're married, Ayaka where are you?"

"Dad's old home, mom." I hung up and Uncle Donatello finished and I sat up, Yoshi sat on my lap with his head on my shoulder, I gently rubbed circles into his shell, I burst out laughing. Everybody looked at me.

"I have no idea how I'm going to get my jeans off with this." Gesturing to the cast.

"What?"

"I should've thought of that before. Huh?" Everybody nodded. Uncle Raphael answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Mona, can we not talk about that now?"

"Babe I do love you."

"Yes."

"Wait your what?"

"Really?"

"How far?"

"Kay, did you know Leo married Karai?"

"Wait you did?" I spoke.

"Wait are you talking to my Aunt Mona?" He spoke .

"Wait Aunt Mona?"

"Yup, she was coming to Leonardo's and mine birthday party. But called yesterday to tell us she had to cancel." He spoke into the phone.

"Wait you knew?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah we will talk about this when I get home. Bye." He hung up and put the phone back in his belt. Uncle Donatello spoke.

"So Ayaka, how many siblings do you have?"

"Just my twin Leonardo and Yoshi, but Mom's pregnant again."

"What's Leonardo like?"

"He is rude and unjust. He is addicted to beating somebody named TurtleTitan19. Oh and he hates training." Uncle Michelangelo jumped up and down. "What?" He spoke.

"That's me."

"Well then you two will get along terribly." Splinter spoke.

"Ayaka, always the optimist."

"I know." Just then the door opened and Aunt April and Uncle Casey and Shadow and Corbin came in. Corbin always try's to, how do you explain it? Oh yes get into my pants. Which is going to be even harder now that I can't get my pants off and now that I like Mayson. Corbin ran over to me an sat accidentally hitting my ankle. I spoke.

"Ouch Corbin be more careful." He put his hand on my leg.

"Oh sorry Jo."

"Don't call me that and get your hand off me." I pulled his hand off and moved over and Uncle Raphael sensing my uneasiness sat in between us. April noticed us and spoke.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were kidnapped by the Shredder."

"Oh. Casey talk to Corbin about his treatment of Ayaka." He nodded and grabbed Corbin and left. Aunt April sat next to me and Yoshi moved onto her lap and the door opened again and mom and dad came in with Leonardo and Mayson following, mom ran to me and pulled me into a hug. She spoke.

"Ayaka are you alright?"

"I'm fine, so is Yoshi." She nodded and hugged him.

"We brought you some clothes, considering we have a long drive home, I don't think you would want to travel home in skinny jeans."

"If I can get them off." She waved a pair of sizzors and Uncle Raph spoke.

"Karai has sizzors run!" He and his brothers besides, Dad, jumped behind the couch and peeked over the back. Mom spoke.

"Now is that really necessary?" They nodded. I laughed and Dad spoke.

"Karai, remember they don't know you like the others do, give them time." She sighed and helped me up, Dad pointed out his old room, Mom grabbed the clothes and we walked to the room I sat on the bed and Mom handed me the sizzors and I cut off my jeans and Mom helped me into the gray sweatpants and white tank-top. Then she helped me up and we walked downstairs I sat on the couch and Mayson smiled at me, Corbin and Casey, came back in and before Corbin could sit near me Mayson and Uncle Donnie sat next to me, Mayson grabbed my hand and kissed it, I kissed his cheek, knowing what he was doing, if looks could kill, Mayson would be dead by Corbin. We all said our goodbyes and Mayson let me lean on him and we walked to the van and got in I leaned into the window and fell asleep. I woke up two hours later with Mayson's head on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed and put my head on his and fell asleep.


End file.
